NC-1.5 Gundam
History The 1.5 was an upgraded version of the NC-1 Gundam. The 1.5 Gundam was an in-the-field upgrade that allowed the mobile suit to remain an effective weapon against the Teran Empire. Some of the technologies seen in the 1.5 would later be installed onto the Transcendor Gundam. Technology and Design As the 1.5 was merely an upgrade to the NC-1 Gundam most of the design was simply improved with minimal external changes. The upgrades enhanced the mobile suit's performance values and modified the machine to suit Ace's standards in battle. In addition to the updates, the mobile suit did recieve new weaponry and technology. Observer Eye A prototype version of the Observer Eye that would later be installed into the Transcendor Gundam. While not as advanced, the sensors were able to supply quality observational data by scanning the environment for nearby mobile weapons and construct a precision multi spectrum layout. The eye also enhanced the defensive abilities of the Variable I-Field by accurately scanning incoming attacks and altering the barrier as needed. Flight Originally the Gundam had limited flight capability. At best the mobile suit could use it's thrust to achieve great jumping heights and even maintain hovering for a short while. However improvements in the thrusters enabled the mobile suit to fly under it's own power without additional equipment. However sustained flight burned fuel faster than short bursts, especially in the middle of battle where full speed was required. As a result Ace only used flight to escape difficult situations or reorient himself during battle. Weaponry *'Variable Beam Rifle:' A beam rifle modifed to effectively utilize the output of the THD for several functions. When not in use the rifle was stored either underneath the Gundam Shield or stored on the back. For a different style of attack, the rifle could combine with a hyper bazookas to fire a duel beam/mortar assault. **Rifle Mode: The weapon's standard function. The weapon can fire medium intensity beams at a steady rate. **Railgun Mode: The rifle activates internal accelerators and fires high intensity compressed beams at increased velocity. While this feature can destroy mobile suits in a single hit and even damage larger warships, it has a time lag of four seconds between shots as the weapon needs to vent the heat generated from firing. *'Beam Sabers:' Two beam sabers designed to draw from the THD. Because of the near limitless energy source the weapons didn't require periodic recharge as all their energy was supplied through the mobile suit's hands. The sabers can alter their lengths between Short Saber, Standard, and Long Saber styles. These were stored on the back when not in use. *'Gundam Shield:' A defensive shield constructed entirely out of compressed regenium. Like the mobile suit itself the shield was constructed in smaller sections, allowing it to disperse kinetic force more easily. For further defensive strength the shield was anti-beam coated. The shield was mounted on the left arm. *'Beam Vulcan Cannons:' A standard feature in all mobile suits. Two beam vulcan cannons were mounted on the head to intercept missiles and to bombard enemies at close range. The vulcans of the NC-1.5 were slighty stronger than others due to the THD. *'Hyper Bazooka:' An optional weapon for the NC-1 Gundam. A bazooka that utilized accelerators to launch mortar shells at high speeds. These shells were enhanced by a special beam coating that gave the ammunition the impact and speed of beam rifles before detonating. The bazooka was loaded with 8 Beam Mortar Shells and could be combined with the rifle for a combo attack. *'Gundam Hammer:' A large war hammer constructed entirely out of compressed regenium. The head of the hammer had it's I-Field replaced with anti-beam coating to make it lighter. For easier usage the hammer was made lighter, allowing the mobile suit to wield it one handed. To compensate for the reduced damage the boosters were upgraded for greather thrust. The hammer could be stored on the back. *'Beam Lance:' A staff like weapon that featured a beam emitter on the tip. The lance could be used as a melee weapon or as a ranged throwing weapon. A secondary function of the beam emiter also allowed the weapon to serve as a unique medium ranged weapon by firing beams out of the tip. The staff of the weapon was anti-beam coated. This could be used defensively by mounting the weapon onto a small rotor on the back of the right hand. The lance can then be spun like a defensive rod or even as a makeshift buzzsaw. When not in use the staff was designed to collapse to be stored underneath the Gundam Shield. *'Gundam Flail:' As the name implies, the weapon is a massive flail made entirely out of compressed regenium. The weapon was connected to a two handed hilt by a long regenium chain. The ball attached to the chain was covered in sharp spikes designed to pierce both armor and even beam defenses and was anti-beam coated. For it to be combat effective the weapon featured several high output vernier boosters to change trajectory and to make it easier to move the weapon itself. *'Concussion Missiles:' High speed heat seeker missiles designed to detonate with incredible force. The missiles were stored on the underside of the Gundam Shield and could only be fired two at a time. Category:Gundam Category:Future Era